


Feeding Time

by botgal



Series: Contracts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Contracts, Demon Au I guess, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Demonstuck, F/M, Humanstuck, Oral Sex, a couple of lovers in denial playing jealousy games, but perfect for each other because of it, they're both kind of awful, this is a world where demons exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botgal/pseuds/botgal
Summary: Thanks to a botched dare with some friends, Vriska has to deal with the demon she accidentally found herself contracted to. At the very least he can be useful to her by using his magic to help her cause some mischief.The only exchange being his occasional need to 'feed'. Which isn't too unpleasant a task.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got me some inspiration for red-black Vriska/Eridan and demon sex. Not super great writing, but I did it. Fite me.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Vriska grumbled under her breath as she lay sprawled out in bed, bored out of her mind and glaring at the ceiling. The only sound in the room was that of pages being flipped at odd intervals, plus the occasional scribble of a pen. This was coming from the demon sitting at the edge of her bed who had his nose in a big, old book.

You wouldn't think he was a demon by the looks of him. With his stupid glasses, that scarf, cape he wore (a fucking cape, of all things), and the stupid two-color shoes he wore (which were currently on the floor because no way in hell were his dirty shoes getting on her bed), he could easily look like some hipster obsessed with Harry Potter. While she had seen him with horns and claws and dagger-like teeth and glowing violet eyes, it was easy for even her to forget that he was actually something so powerful; especially with how she could order him around.

As to why he was there with her, though... that was a long story she didn't care to recall often. She just liked to blame Kanaya's stupid gothy girlfriend and that occult-fetishist weirdo Aradia and leave that trainwreck of thought at that. The whole story always came back to the same thing. A demon had been summoned, tied to herself, and now she basically had what she liked to think of as an overgrown house pet.

At least he had his uses at times, though.

“Well, that book was another bust.” Speaking of which. She turned her head to catch a glimpse of Eridan as he snapped the tome shut and dropped it on the floor. “Still nothin that could help us break this stupid contract. Just more useless shit about summonin; and that sure as hell isn't gonna help us at all.”

“Fucking spectacular.” Vriska pulled herself up into a sitting position and rested her chin in her palm. “I thought you were supposed to be good at this magic shit. Shouldn't all you demons know how to break contracts yourselves?”

“Well I would know how to fuckin break it if you and your fuckin friends knew how to set up a summon properly. Whatever shitty ritual you lot did wasn't anywhere near what's proper. It's like you lot were _tryin_ to get yourselves killed. You're just lucky that you ended up stuck with me, and not somethin that was gonna tear your face off the moment it got into the mortal plane.”

“Yeah. _Lucky_ is what I call getting stuck with you.” She deadpanned. “Bored as fuck and stuck with a demon who can't even do what he claims to be good at.”

“Well I'm _so_ sorry, your highness,” he snipped irritably. “But it's not my fault that you and your fuckin friends fucked up your ritual so bad that you couldn't even have the decency to leave some easily found loophole. Like I want to spend my time on the mortal plane when I could be back home among all my shit without havin to expend magic anytime I want to get any of it.” Speaking of which, Vriska noted that the book he'd just been reading had vanished. Probably more of said magic. She knew he could use it, she just enjoyed prodding him about it to annoy him. “And it's not exactly easy to research what I got when I can't fully focus on it. Got other things keepin me from havin my full attention.”

“And why the hell can't you focus? That shit's not my fault.” Vriska eyed him neutrally, but quickly realized he was giving her a meaningful look. One that she would know just about anywhere. “...You're fucking hungry aren't you?”

“Whatever gave you that impression?” The flippant question didn't do anything to hide the way he was looking at her. His body was being held tense and his eyes trained right onto her.

“Lucky guess.” It was useless, really, that he was trying to deny that he was hungry. She could read his hunger based on how he held himself by now. “I just honestly can't believe it. I just fed you a couple days ago, didn't I?”

“Well I've been doing shit since then, if you'll recall, Vris,” he grunted. “Are you gonna let me feed or what? Because if you're just gonna keep talkin about it but not doin anythin then you're just tormentin me at this point. Though I guess I shouldn't put somethin like that past sadistic bitch like you.”

“Oh quit the drama you big pansy.” Vriska shoved her pillows up against the headboard before he could reply, leaning back against them. “If you're so hungry, then fine, I'll give you a little 'snack'. I was bored anyway.” She flicked open the button of her jeans, smirking at how his pupils contracted near to inhuman slits at the sight. “Then at least your big stupid mouth will be too busy to whine about how hungry you are... Well, then? What are you waiting for? I'm waiting.”

No further bidding was needed. Within moments his fingers were hooked around the waistband of her jeans and panties in one curling movement; Vriska lifted her hips to let him more easily slide them off of her legs.

For demons trapped in the world of humans with no way of returning home, as Eridan currently was, there were two ways they could regain their energy after expending it. One, the far more gruesome and traditional way, was to devour the flesh of humans. Vriska had indulged this once or twice, on some exes of hers she hadn't cared for, but decided the attention of the police wasn't worth the sick satisfaction of letting him put her on the line again. So, the other option was the better of the two.

This one involved a human willingly exchanging the fluids of their body with a demon, allowing them to draw energy from their own selves to feed off of. There were a few interpretations of this she had heard of from him; some of which involved cutting oneself and sharing blood with a demon to let them feed. Or kisses, which she would admit he wasn't  _too_ terrible at.

But personally, given how good it felt, she always preferred the version where sex was involved.

He wasted no time in tossing her lower garments aside, and sliding down onto his belly like a dog before her and letting her legs slide over his shoulders until his head was nestled between her thighs. The smell of her flooded his sensitive nose, already attuned to her and the smells of her arousal.

“Already wet, I see,” he breathed warmly in teasing. “Didn't know I could get you to excited so quickly, Vris.”

“Don't flatter yourself, Ampora.” Fingers tangled roughly in the violet streak in his hair, and his face was urged forward by the yanking at his roots. “Just hurry up and start before I decide to change my mind because waiting for you to eat me out is more boring than watching you read.”

“Hmph. Careful what you wish for, Vris.” Vriska watched him as he leaned forward, biting her lower lip when his lips pressed against her, spreading her slightly. Then his tongue came out to tease her folds and she let out a hiss of air between her teeth. He always started off slow, but damn did he know how to work his tongue.

The warm, flexible organ ran tantalizingly over her flushing folds, his lips occasionally caught her clit between them. Warmer and harder, until he had just about shoved his tongue up into her and she could feel it licking and drawing at her sensitive inner walls.

“Fuck... yeah, that's right. Just like that,” she grunted softly. Her hand never left his hair, hips shifted against him while she tried to pull him in closer to make him go deeper or more shallow as she pleased. Her free hand came to slide up under her shirt, pushing up her bra so she could play with her own breasts to build up the sensation further. She refused to moan too loudly, didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but damn did he know how to use his mouth. She almost wished that his horns were showing right now. There was something satisfying in just grasping them like handlebars and just moving his face against her as she pleased; even more so since she knew how much he hated it when she did that.

Still, he kept up just fine, working his lips, tongue, and once or twice even the barest edges of his teeth against her. Slowly building her up to climax until, at last, she came onto his face, not even bothering to hide the long moan that escaped her when she finally found release. Vriska fell back against the pillows, panting from both the orgasm and the sudden loss of energy which he had no doubt consumed from her in the process.

“Heh... not bad again, Ampora,” she managed when she saw his eyes peeking up over her body to look at her. “Your mouth is way better doing this than spewing all the bullshit you usually do.”

“Ha ha. Very funny,” he muttered in response. “You know I'm the best at usin my mouth, and any other part a me, for whatsoever I please to do with it.” He stroked his thumb along one of her thighs while his gaze sharpened. “Tell me this, Vris, could that little wimpy-ass boytoy a yours gotten you off like I just did?” Vriska propped herself up on her elbows, panting as she looked down and saw the demon with her knees still hooked over his shoulders; his tongue ran over his lips as if he still tasted her, eyes glowed in a way that always sent a tingle up her spine. Still, she managed a breathless smirk through her flush. He didn't move as her thighs hitched around his neck on either side, holding him in a near headlock framed between her legs.

“I knew you were the one who sabotaged our date,” she smirked mockingly. “You wouldn't be this fucking hungry if you hadn't done something magic lately. I thought it was suspicious how he's had to cancel our dinner five times in a row. Just one 'freak accident' after another. You always use up a ton of energy and magic whenever you're working to sabotage my love life.” She could see the flush crossing his face as his eyes avoided her. “And you _have_ been awful hungry lately, haven't you Eridaaaaaaaan?” He hated when she stretched out his name like that, and she knew it. All he did was snort and keep avoiding looking at her.

“So what? Doesn't prove nothin. You've been havin me run around and cause all sorts a havoc for your co-workers too. You know how hard it is to flash-heat coffee from a distance just so you can give that caffeine junkie boss of yours a burned tongue?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” she snickered. He was such a bad liar.

“Besides, if you hate me needing to feed like this so often, you could always let me get my own fuckin food.”

“Fuck no,” Vriska answered deadpan. “It was pretty cool that I got you to kill and eat two of my exes, but I've already got suspicion on my ass from the cops because of my connections to them and I'm not betting on that 'third time's the charm' shit.”

“You know that ain't what I meant.” Her eyes flicked sharply back to him, and he smirked as he absently licked and dragged his lips along her inner thighs. “Would be plenty easy for me to go out and seduce other humans. Could get myself with five or so guys or girls in a day easy, have more energy than I need so I could go out and do your mischief easy as you please until we can find out how to get this thing broken.” His tongue ghosted over her clit and he could feel the trembling of her body in his hands. “Makes a fellow wonder why you don't just do that. Unless... you don't _like_ the idea of me with some other-” He hissed suddenly as her fingers wrenched at the streak in his hair, pushing him away from her as she pulled her legs back towards her body.

“You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Ampora,” she snapped. Her already mussed up shirt was being wrenched off of her and she threw it on the floor beside the bed. He responded in turn by unfastening his cape and getting to work on his own shirt. “The only reason I let you the fuck out of this place is because you're good at causing shit for people I don't like. And if I've gotta make a trade for that, then fucking fine. But don't you dare think you're anything more than that to me, understand?!” By the time her bra had joined her shirt, he was shirtless too, and had gotten the fastenings of his pants open. He opened his mouth to say something, but that trailed off in a long moan when she grabbed the bulge she could see formed in his not quite removed boxers. “The only use you are to me your chaos and your dick, got it?”

He let out a breathy laugh, showing off teeth which had already begun to sharpen to dangerous-looking points that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

“And I know just how to leave you speechless with both, don't I?”

Her growl was pressed into his mouth when she lunged forward and knocked him back, crashing her lips into hers so that the back of his head was pressed into her bed. His moans thrummed against her readily accepted tongue with her knee jammed up and rubbing against his restrained dick; her own answering in turn with the cool of his rings and the heat of his hand massaging her ass in turn.

She could feel a warm, heavy sensation running up along her thighs, and she knew he was using his magic shit. It was like the caress of many smaller hands, running along her thighs, feeling her skin and kneading at all the sensitive little spots he'd managed to find on her over the time they'd been together. He knew her body well, and that meant his magic did, too.

But she knew him well, too.

She pulled back from the kiss, drawing a whine from him which soon fell into a breathy moan when she began working at his throat. She didn't have his sharp teeth, so there wasn't the thrill she felt when he was tracing at her exposed throat, but she still knew just where to suck and where to bite. There wasn't long of a wait before she found her reward in the form of his trembling whine of her name.

“V-vris, I- _ah fuck!_ ” A smirk traced the edges of her mouth when she teasingly bit into one of the more sensitive spots, knowing how much she could do to him. Technically, by their contract, she could make him do just about anything she wanted, all she had to do was say the word and he would be forced to obey. There was a bit of a power trip in that, knowing she had such a powerful being in the palm of her hand at her order alone.

But then... there was also the sense of  _danger_ in him. He was a demon, a being powerful and normally out of control of the human hand, no matter how often she treated him like a whiny human boy. Were there nothing between them, he could easily tear her to pieces without so much as a thought. Without her explicit order, there was nothing standing between her and him doing whatever the hell she wanted to him. As it stood at the moment, with no orders explicitly forcing him to stay down and take her teasing, he could easily fight back; throw her down and have his way with her any which way he pleased. He had the strength to do so and the demonic magic to back it up.

And yet he didn't. He laid there and accepted her illusion of control even though they both knew that, outside their contract under which he served her, he had more power and strength than a human like her could ever dream of.

What could she say? At his base, Eridan Ampora was a creature of pure danger, and Vriska Serket had always been a girl in love with danger.

“Think you're such a big man, don't you?” Vriska hissed in his ear, still looming over him while her bare knee felt the barely concealed heat of his manhood. “Well, why don't we see just how much of a 'man' you really are?”

“Ha... Thought you would've known that by now, Vris, seein as you've felt it so many times al- _shit fuck!_ ” She had bitten down again, this time a lot harder, and a flush rose in his face.

“Don't be such a smartass, you barely manage the first part, you're mostly the second already.” Despite her high and mighty tone, Vriska could feel herself begin to falter. The way those little tendrils of magic he had licked at her thighs and ghosted over her moist entrance sent little electric prickles of sensation up her spine. “You're the one practically drooling over me, you just want to get in me and feed until you're full, don't you? Just a filthy fucking demon who's life literally depends on how pathetically thirsty he is.”

“And you're the one who so offers to quench that thirst, aren't you, Vris?” It infuriated her how he could still manage to respond. Made her angry enough that she wanted to fuck him until he was screaming. Or the other way around. At this point she hardly cared how it went so long as she could hear and feel something from him.

“Get those ridiculous pants off before I cut them off of you with a dull knife,” she hissed threateningly into his ear. She didn't have to wait long. Almost before she could see him move, it seemed, he was already bare before her, nothing between them as she pressed their chests together and just barely lingered while keeping their lips from connecting.

“Why Vris, I didn't know you wanted me naked so bad. You know I'm more than happy to oblige if you had only asked politely.” She scowled and looked him right in the eye, challenging him to make a move while she leaned in closer.

“Moving awful quick for a guy acting so casual, aren't you? You're so fucking desperate for me you can't wait until I'm fucking you senseless.” The tendrils of magic had retreated, but that just made it all the worse somehow. She had moved so she was barely looming over him, feeling the wetness of her entrance rub against the side of his length. They could feel each other's shivers with their upper bodies pressed so firmly close, but didn't want to be the one to make the first move. It was just another part of their game with each other; see who would blink first and give in. The littlest movements to urge each other on: she caught his lower lip between her teeth, he ran his hand over the smooth firmness of her ass. The fact that she could just feel the tips of those dangerous claws which had finally revealed themselves just barely grazing her skin only sent a thrill through her.

“Just admit you want me, Vris. We both know you do,” Eridan teased once his lip was freed from her grasp, baring his fangs while his eyes glowed that dangerous violet she knew so well. “I can smell it on you, you know. You're so desperate for me I'm almost pitying you.” A shift of his hips had his length rubbing teasingly against her, she bit her lip to hold back the sound as she sharply exhaled.

“Lie back. Hands up and grabbing the head of the bed. That's an order.” He hissed, but had to comply. It was a direct order, under their contract he had to obey. He stretched out his body appealingly while following her demand, making sure to shift his hips just enough to spite her by feeling her responsive trembling. Once he was in position as she wanted, Vriska smirked down at him in a way he'd grown to both hate and love in equal measure. “Don't you go forgetting who's in charge here, Ampora. I'm the one holding the contract.” She spared one hand from holding herself up to reach under herself, and took hold of his dick in it. She reveled in the way his chest rose and his teeth clenched just by her touch. “But since I'm feeling merciful today, I'm going to let you have what you want. I'm planning on causing some havoc soon, and I'll need you useful and not hungry for it.”

Eridan's breath left him in a soft chuckle, hands tense and hard from gripping the head of the bed so tightly.

“How utterly fuckin magnanimous of you, Vris,” he managed, even while he hissed from feeling her line the head up with her entrance. “Self-interested as always... But I guess it's not so bad.” Violet eyes flashed, glowing unnaturally in arousal and anticipation. “You do make such _lovely_ chaos.”

“You fucking know it, Ampora.”

That was all she said before finally sliding down, and the two of them became more caught up in the sensations on both of their ends. It was a combination of multiple physically esoteric feelings that burst forth all at once. Not just the carnal desires of the flesh finding satisfaction, but the older than time exchange known only to those in such a contract as theirs. A creature of mortality entering a state of sharing their being with one of a place more ancient than the world. When summoner and summoned became in equal measure; the exchange of energy and sensation come to a complete cycle that could only be accomplished to satisfaction within their union.

“Ah, _fuck_ , Vris!” Eridan gasped out her name, muscles pulled taut from the tenseness of his body holding him in position by her order. Vriska wasn't one to make a lot of noise in things like this, but he made plenty for the both of them. So, she figured it equaled out.

Her hands planted firmly on his chest, giving herself a way to stabilize and balance while she moved her hips up and down over him. Whether it was magic or some demon thing or whatever in the hell else, it never felt quite the same twice. Like he could somehow change how it felt inside each time they did it. Not that she would ever complain. No matter how it was, he always managed to fill all of the empty, hungry space within, hitting those sweet spots each time she made a shift.

“Ffu... _oh fuck! Just like that! Fuck just don't fucking stop please!_ ” For all he talked big when building up, and the rare occasions she let him top, he always unwound so easily whenever he had control taken away. It was fun to see him unravel like this, but she only took a moment to drink it in before focusing back on moving her body to get the most amount of pleasure out of him.

The room filled with gasping and moaned curses from the both of them, the scent of pheromones and clean sweat perfuming the air in a strangely arousing sort of musk. His increasing volume and the way his words began to fall apart told her how close he was, while Vriska could feel her own climax quickly approaching.

Until, at last, he arched his back clear off the bed, forcing his hips up as he reached his end, and the sudden shift in the angle as she came back down was just what she needed to follow him just seconds after. The two of them rode out their climaxes together, feeling every inch of skin almost spark with pleasure and energy until Vriska at last let herself fall forward onto his chest. The heaving of his body as he caught his breath almost a perfect match with hers. Until Vriska caught her breath, neither of them spoke; just lay there and felt themselves come down from the high.

“... You can let go now,” she said tiredly, pressing her forehead into his shoulder and closing her eyes for a moment. She could tell when he did so by the hand she could feel pressing to her lower back. Almost a comforting gesture in its familiarity, she had felt him do this so many times in the aftermath of their 'sessions' in bed. “Got the energy you need, now?”

“Mmhm.” His response was noncommittal, and Vriska turned her head to glance up at him. As usual, Eridan didn't seem really tired out by their activities. Given he'd probably just gotten a boost from the energy she'd 'fed' him, he looked a lot more awake than before, just not very inclined to make any other moves for the moment. Though he was probably on an energy high, he appeared too sated and content to really want to do anything for a bit. He was satisfied just laying here like this.

“Good. Gonna need you in top form for what I've got planned coming up.”

“If you're wantin that, then we may need to go another round. I just got back the energy I used up, didn't fill up completely.” His insinuation earned him a half-hearted smack on the chest, just a glancing blow. Vriska smirked and let herself relax to the feeling of his warmth.

“Greedy bastard. You'll get more when the thing is done right. Maybe if you can get through it without complaining I'll give you a little extra. Don't think you will be complaining, though.” His curious gaze dropped down to her from where his head rested.

“Oh? And why's that?”

“Planning on dumping that guy you ruined my date with, after I get something out of him, of course. You're gonna fuck up his day so bad for me that he won't even know something hit him until he's flat on his ass.” She didn't even have to look at him to know that he would get a plotting smirk on his features, he was too easy to read. They relaxed into each other, just lingering on the now of them together and the future of what chaos they would stir up together.

“Well now, that doesn't sound half bad at all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got plans for at least two more fics of this nature guys. So stay tuned for that. There be a threesome and some voyeurism in the future.


End file.
